


Shutting Down the Haters

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [71]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Shutting Down the Haters

It was Saturday afternoon and the guys had acoustic show and interview. You walked into the studio surrounded by fans of the boys, a lot of them recognized you and said hi. A few gave you gifts and asked you to give them to the guys, and you promised you would. You sat towards the back so you wouldn’t draw too much attention, you didn’t like flaunting your presence. 

The guys walked in and played a few songs, and then proceeded to do the interview. The interviewer was a young man, he couldn’t have been much older than the guys. He started with the basic questions about tour life and what they liked most about travelling, and then he proceeded to talk about relationships.

“So, lately we’ve been seeing sparks everywhere with you guys!”

Ashton tried his best to brush it off, none of the guys liked talking about their private lives, “Yeah, but, we’re really trying to focus on making the tour great.”

The interviewer pushed the question though, “Michael, we’ve seen some pictures of you and a girl lately in the tabloids, anything to say?”

Michael smiled awkwardly and looked out into the audience, “That’s not really something I want to talk about.”

“I wouldn’t want to talk about it either, keyword being IT, right? I mean, sheesh, is that even a girl, or a pile of sweaters?” the interviewer turned to the crowd, expecting some support, but they were silent.

Calum's face went serious, “sorry, care to run that by us again? I don’t think we understood you.”

The interviewer joked, “I’m just saying, you’d think that such a famous band could get some prettier - some smaller girls.”

The people around you were looking over at you and trying to make sure that you were okay. You blinked away some tears and pulled your sweater closer to you, trying to hide yourself. You knew dating Michael would mean that people would be rude, but you didn’t think it’d be this bad. Most of the fans were nice, but this wasn’t a fan, it was an interviewer, a professional. You tried to keep calm as you heard the interviewer talk about you.

Michael chuckled dryly, “I-I’m sorry, what did you just say about my girlfriend?”

Luke scoffed, “Y/n is gorgeous, in case you’re blind.”

The interviewer shrugged, “Look, I’m just saying-”

Michael cut him off, “And now you’re just going to APOLOGIZE.”

Once again, the interviewer saw nothing wrong with his statements, “Look, guys, she’s not very thin, I just think she could be-”

Michael stood up, fists clenched, his eyes were wide, “Finish that sentence, I dare you.”

At this point, the fans around you were holding your hands and whispering to you that the interviewer was an idiot. You couldn’t believe they were saying that about you though. 

Ashton made Michael sit back down and then spoke calmly, “Y/n, is a beautiful girl. Is she thin? No, she’s not. But why should that be a problem? Because society tells us that in order to be pretty, you need to be thin? Why are we mindlessly conforming to those standards? Do you know?”

The interviewer, taken aback by Ashton’s questions stuttered, “Well - I - I’m not-”

Calum stood up and looked at the audience, “Because people like him insult people when they have no idea what they’re talking about. Every person is beautiful.”

The crowd cheered at the statement. You felt touched that the guys were willing to stand up for you, and for everyone else.

Luke looked at his friends and smiled, he then turned and pointed at random members in the audience, “hey you! You’re cute. You! I like your face. You, over there! You’re really pretty.”

Michael turned to the interviewer, “You see how easy that is? How easy it is to not tear people down? Every person is beautiful if you stop believing the bullshit people say about sizes. It doesn’t matter what size you are, you can still be beautiful. And in case you weren’t aware -”

He walked into the audience and towards you. You didn’t want to make a spectacle, but all of the fans were urging you to stand up. He grabbed your hand and smiled, “As I was saying, in case you weren’t aware, my girlfriend is fucking stunning.”


End file.
